


Not so Scary

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Simon, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Observant Simon, PTSD Jace, Protective Simon, Protectiveness, Slash, but he's not good at admitting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: They're watching scary movies in a group and while it's cheesy and not scary, some scenes remind Jace of the torture. Simon is a good boyfriend and picks up on his boyfriend's discomfort.





	Not so Scary

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not so Scary || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not so Scary

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maia Roberts

Summary: Promt: "Let's all watch a different movie. This one freaks him out." for Jimon.

They're watching scary movies in a group and while it's cheesy and not scary, some scenes remind Jace of the torture. Simon is a good boyfriend and picks up on his boyfriend's discomfort.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not so Scary_

Jace was a tough guy. Everyone who met him knew that instantly. Arrogant, with his chest puffed out and a snarky, mean comment on his lips.

Jace was a soft and vulnerable guy, who had been hurt far too much in the past to allow himself to be hurt again, so he put up all those walls. Only a very few select people - namely his siblings and his boyfriend - knew that.

So when their group was having a movie night together, watching some nearly comically bad horror movie, it wasn't hard for Simon to pick up that something was off. Jace was sitting half on his lap, legs thrown over Simon's, his head leaning against Simon's chest and his fingers were practically clawed into Simon's shirt. The blonde was tense. And all of those signs, Simon knew to recognize from nights of Jace waking up with a nightmare about being on the ship with Valentine.

"Guys", said Simon loudly, before faking a nervous chuckle. "Let's watch a different movie. This one freaks me out."

Maia huffed and threw popcorn at Simon while Clary and Alec both groaned. Magnus heaved a sigh as he pressed 'pause'. Jace in Simon's lap blinked slowly and looked up at Simon gratefully before pecking his lips.

Jace would never admit such a thing out loud. Not even when something reminded him of the torture - regardless of how cheap the movie was, something about it must remind Jace of it. He didn't admit weaknesses.

Simon? He didn't mind. He didn't mind the others making fun of him for being a wimp right now if it meant he got to feel Jace relax against him as they started a different, less heavy movie. Even though Clary and Maia continued throwing popcorn at him to tease him about being a scaredy cat, Alec threw a very meaningful – and... grateful – look at Simon. Right. Parabatai. Probably knew that Jace had felt uncomfortable. Okay, Alec's approval and grattitude was official the _oddest_ thing that Simon had ever experienced. He would need some time to get used to it.

"Love you", whispered Jace lowly into Simon's ear so only he could hear it.

Simon grinned broadly and pleased, tightening his grip on Jace's waist and burying his nose in the golden hair.

"Will _Interview with a Vampire_ be okay, or is that too scary too?", asked Magnus playfully.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
